1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental laser radiation chip which radiates laser light for dental treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, laser light has been used for treatment of wounds such as coagulation, hemostasis, transpiration, ablation, incision or the like. Laser light is also frequently used for dental treatment on small wounds, and a laser radiation chip usable for radiating laser light efficiently in a suitable manner to each of various types of treatment has been proposed (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 explains that the laser radiation chip described therein has a conical tip and so laser light can be radiated to a wound positioned forward with respect to the chip efficiently, namely, at a high energy density.
Meanwhile, according to a conventional method for treating, for example, periodontal diseases which constitute one of the biggest causes by which the Japanese people lose their teeth, it is necessary to remove unhealthy granulation from a narrow and deep periodontal pocket and tartar from a wide area and also to perform disinfection over a wide area. This is technically difficult and imposes a heavy load on the operator and the patient.
Even if, for example, the laser radiation chip described in Patent Document 1 is used for periodontal diseases which require a high level of technique for treatment, it is difficult to efficiently perform removal of unhealthy granulation from a narrow and deep periodontal pocket and removal of tartar from a wide area and to perform disinfection over a wide area at the same time. No satisfactory result has been provided for the operator or the patient.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-304948